misfits_of_taldoreifandomcom-20200214-history
Happenstance Loderr
Happenstance Loderr is a bog walker barbarian bloodhunter. They formally used the Geek and Sundry blood hunter build, and switched to the 2020 build following session 35. They are played by Semageon. Description Appearance Happenstance appears to be a tall, dryad-like creature covered in moss, fungi, and flowers. Their face is hidden with a carved wooden mask covered in similar fauna, and they wear worn leather gloves. Cloudy pink eyes can be seen through eye holds in the mask. They wear a series of wrapped raw fabrics and wrappings with a set of scale mail underneath the whole ordeal. They carry all their gear on their back, mounting their weapons and banjo externally against their pack. With some gentle guidance and care from Izha, Happenstance has swapped their raw fabrics for a maroon and pink jerkin. The garment had to be custom made, since their unique physique didn't accommodate traditional garb. A portion of the raw fabric was torn off and used as a decorative belt. They also removed their scale mail after a mission in Kymal was compromised due to their difficulty stealthing with the armor. Beneath the mask, it is apparent that the "whorl" of Happenstance's mask is actually a horn, with a broken stump of one on the opposite side. Their face is withered and clearly undead. Of the small portion of skin they have shown, they appear to have discolored lavender skin that is covered in multi-colored tattoos. They have an eye on both sides of their right hand, the palm embedded in a sun and the back acting as a snake's eye. They have a tattoo of blue peacock feathers on their right cheek that cascades down their neck. It is unclear how far the tattoos continue do to the moss covering, but it is assumed it mirrors the tattoos present on Mollymauk Tealeaf of Critical Role. Personality Biography Background Happenstance initially lived with their father in a "dark bog". He raised them and let them observe his work creating other bog walkers. They described him as loving and inquisitive, although they don't recall any physical characteristics of him. He taught them Sylvan, suggesting he may have been some form of fey creature. For unknown reasons, their father abandoned them in the snow. They don't recall much of this time. They know they were hunted, and had an ever-present hunger. They think they may have stolen goods and killed people, but are unsure. After wandering the land for a time, Happenstance found their way to their aunt's goat ranch in the Turst Fields. Eddeth has been described as a dwarven woman with wild red hair, although it is unclear what her exact relation is to them. They learned Dwarvish and some Common from her, along with their musical talents and various other practical skills. At some point, they left, and began traveling through Tal'dorei. It is unclear when they began their quest for revenge, but it is likely that it didn't begin until after they were abandoned. Relationships Character Information Quests Happenstance was attempting to locate and kill their father and any bog walkers they could find. They had found fifteen bog walkers prior to the campaign, but no clues regarding their father's location. * Since Session 3, Happenstance has found recent evidence of their father in a graveyard in Emon in the form of a black tar-like ichor. It has been noted as similar to their "blood". ** As of Session 22, the party learned from speaking with Vex'ahlia De Rolo that Happenstance shares physical characteristics of Saundor, an archfey who Vox Machina has previously encountered and killed. He was described as being cruel and corrupted, and the description of Shademurk Bog matched Happenstance's memories of their home. While Happenstances description of their father are more monstrous than Saundor had been, the circumstances of his death make it possible that whatever kept him alive (or brought him back) may explain the evolution. ** As of Session 26, the party discovered a string of mysterious murders having occurred around Emon in the past years. One of the murders in question involved the person presumably buried in the grave Happenstance found with evidence of their father's work. * Since Session 7, Happenstance has found three more bog walkers. They were killed and burned in a funeral pyre. * Since Session 31, Happenstance has found one more bog walker, later named Vistra, in an arcane cage. They were left to be dealt with later due to the time restraints on pursuing Brianna and the cult, a decision that has made Happenstance unusually distraught and withdrawn. While it is unclear how they plan to address the issue, they begged Reed to "save Vistra" just before being killed. ** As of Session 36, Alistair was able to sever an arcane tether that pushed Vistra's monstrous behavior. Immediately after removing the connection, she was described as being robotic and almost catatonic. With a bit of gentle coaxing, the party was able to determine that Vistra was awkwardly adjusting to no longer being under control, and her behavior was similar to some Happenstance has previously experienced. * In Session 35, Happenstance connected with an unusually sentient bog walker in a dream. According to them, the bog walker was Happenstance's actual creator, and had been attempting to keep them away from their father. Little information was gleaned from the conversation, but the location of Gladespool was highlighted, a location that had been previously mentioned to hold a portal to the Feywild. Happenstance is trying to find their place in faith, despite being an undead creature. They mention being a worshipper of the Allhammer and wear a symbol of him in the form of a cloth pin. * Happenstance attributes their reserve and lawful demeanor to an attempt to reflect the commandments of the Allhammer. They claim they "do not get mad", despite showcasing tremendous rage several times in combat. * It has been suggested that Happenstance received mortician training in the past, though it hasn't been specified where from. Their primary method of handling funeral rituals appears to be cremation, but they hold respect and knowledge for other methods. * Happenstance has shown interest in gods like Sarenrae and the Wildmother, but hasn't shown to have made any connection to either. * Happenstance has spoken to Ally several times regarding their unique position as someone desiring a divine connection while also being an undead creature. They look to him as a figure of accomplished faith, and hold a curiosity regarding the Platinum Dragon's continued aid in their plights despite never attempting to reach out to him previously. Notable Items Current Items * +1 Halberd (bought at The Melting Bowl) * Banjo * Personal Journal ** The text is handwritten in Dwarvish braille script. * Symbol of the Allhammer * Wooden mask (affixed to face, fused with horn) * Alchemy Kit * Flask of oil * Playing cards * Dice set (obtained from the cult of Tiamat HQ in Kymal) * Cloak of Elvenkind (obtained from the cult of Tiamat HQ in Kymal) * Sparkly rocks (recovered in rock slide at the Emerald Post) * Various dolls recovered from bog walkers ** Knitted stuffed owl, baby doll, wooden doll * Hand mirror * Simple gold ring Former Items * Halberd (was destroyed and left as a grave marker at bog walker pyre) * Ring of Mind Shielding (given to Reed) * Sparky purple scarf (given by Reed to bandage their bleeding hand, then given to Vistra) Abilities Feats * Weapon Master - Mariner Bog Walker Abilities * Nature's Veil * Grotesque Form * Inheritance ** Decompose cantrip * Healing Resistance Blood Hunter Abilities * Blood Curses (2) ** Blood Curse of the Eyeless ** Blood Curse of the Fallen Puppet * Blood Hunter Order: Order of the Ghostslayer ** Rite of the Dawn ** Curse Specialist * Blood Maledict (3 uses) * Brand of Castigation * Crimson Rite (1d6) ** Primal Rite: Rite of the Flame * Extra Attack * Fighting Style - Great Weapon Fighter * Hunter's Bane Barbarian Abilities * Rage (3 uses) * Unarmored Defense * Reckless Attack * Danger Sense * Barbarian Path: Path of the Wild Soul ** Lingering Magic (5 uses) ** Wild Surge Quotes * "I can hold enough faith for the both of us." (to Reed) * "These people are friends." (to Vistra regarding the party) Trivia * The flowers displayed on Happenstance's body appear to be a lavendar-variant of wooly rosemallows (Hibiscus lasiocarpos), and are identified by the same name. They are said to be indigenous to Wildmount swamps and wetlands. * Bog walkers are both a player character race designed by Sema and a series of monsters designed by Cass. The most notable difference between the two are the levels of sentience demonstrated and the mechanical effects of music created by them. * The primary component of Happenstance's form appears to be a former member of the Mighty Nein: Mollymauk Tealeaf. According to the DM, unlike in Season 2 of Critical role's narrative, the Mighty Nein had discovered a disturbed and empty grave when originally returning to Mollymauk's grave. * Happenstance has been noted to smell like sickly sweet flowers. When bleeding, they also smell of bad eggs and decay. * Sema noted that while he always planned on multi-classing Happenstance as a barbarian and focus on leveling there as soon as it was narrative appropriate, the Primal Path had been undetermined. The decision was said to be left up to how an aspect of Happenstance develops. After revealing to pick up the Wild Soul Path, the decision appears to be tied to what aspect of Happenstance's background the character gravitated towards in terms of discovering more about, namely their connection to they Feywilds.